


Trouble in Tartan

by TitaniumKitten



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: "Historical" Romance novel AU, Alternate Universe, Bad attempt at writing a bad Romance Novel, Cultural inaccuracies, Dean is a "Druid", Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Magic-Users, Roman is a Celtic warrior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumKitten/pseuds/TitaniumKitten
Summary: Will their forbidden love survive against hundreds of years of their clans' hate?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to wait to post until I was finished with the whole story, but strike while the iron is hot, I guess. Idea prompted by the pictures of Superstars in Kilts on wwe.com (link in the end note). It just reminded me of the covers of those vastly historically inaccurate romance novels set in the Celtic Isles, so I thought I might take a stab at it. I ended up just having to make a fake book cover which fellow tumblerites seemed to enjoy (link also in the end note). I hope you enjoy this very self indulgent, super cheesy and incredibly silly tale...

Roman sighed as he directed his horse over the rocky hills. He loved Ayrshire and the hustle and bustle of a market day, but some unknown feeling had him buzzing to be out in the wilds. His brother in battle, Finn cautioned him as there had been a few isolated skirmishes between their clan and the cowardly Sutherland clan over the last month. Roman had just spread his broad, muscled arms, patting the massive claymore strapped to his back and responded that if they wanted a fight, he’d be happy to bring it to them.

That had been half an hour ago and Roman felt his heart lightening the farther he got away from the responsibilities of his station in life. Being a well respected warrior and a trusted confidant of their clan chief was a great honor, but so many times he wanted to get away from the stuffiness of the court and just be himself. He dug his knees gently into his horse’s side, his strong muscled thighs tightening as he urged her to a gallop, reveling in the feel of cool hair rushing over his cheeks and into his long black hair. 

After a few minutes he relented and let Gwenyfar slow into an easy trot. He could hear the sound of swiftly flowing water and decided to let them both refresh before heading back to the city. Down a rocky hill and a short while to the right he reached the banks of a gorgeous bubbling brook, the water clear and cold. He dropped Gwenyfar’s reigns and took a few deep gulps of the water, then rubbed her muzzle fondly as she enjoyed a drink of her own. He started and his hand went to the sword strapped to his back when he faintly heard the sound of someone singing or humming above the noise of the brook.

Stealthily he moved towards the sound, which seemed to be coming through a small copse of trees. Carefully pushing a few branches aside, he peeked through the opening, a quiet curse leaving his full, plump lips at the scene in front of him. A damned half naked Sutherlander, the tartan on his kilt a dead give away, lying on the bank on his stomach. His hands were cupped around something Roman couldn’t see, and his sword foolishly leaned against a tree several feet away from him. Roman was about to step through the trees and give a painful, deadly lesson to the idiot but he hesitated, the strong lines of woven muscle in the man’s back, and the way his kilt clung to his muscular thighs making him swallow thickly. The Sutherlander made a pleased noise and stopped humming, moving his cupped hands away from whatever lay within them.. A small rabbit sat there, too much blood for it to still be living coating it’s fur. But the rabbit blinked, obviously alive, and nudged the man’s hand before hopping off. 

The man chuckled. “Wasn’t your time, quite yet, little one. And if I hadn’t done anything I’m sure somehow Sami would have found out and scolded me.”

The man’s voice was a pleasant, but raspy rumble and Roman was disgusted to feel his cheeks flush. He sucked in a breath when the man turned and seemed to look directly at him. Piercing blue eyes seemed to spear his soul for a moment, but they quickly slid by. The idiot had missed him, thank the gods. The whispers among his clan that some Sutherlanders had some sort of “gift” flashed across his mind before he dismissed it. Nothing but the superstition of old women. The man yawned and stretched a little and Roman did _not _look at the way the muscles of his back rippled, or the slimness of his smooth waist.__

“Get yourself together, man.” He grumbled to himself. But he must have said it too loud, because the Sutherlander started and turned toward where he was standing. Roman knew letting the man get to his sword could be a fatal mistake, so he crashed through the brush, readying his sword as he came. The other man’s pretty blue eyes widened as he saw Roman break through the trees, and he turned, stumbled and tried to run to his sword. 

“Leave it to a Sutherland to be unprepared to fight.” Roman gloated, the tip of his sword underneath the man’s chin. He used it to turn the man towards him, then dropped his sword so the tip was pointed at his heart.

“Leave it to a McMahon to attack a peaceful man unprovoked.” Spat the other man, his chest heaving with deep breaths

Roman steadfastly ignored the man’s heaving chest and the insult, scrutinizing him. Rugged, but handsome. A lightly furred chest and hair that seemed brown one moment, then blonde, then auburn the next. And his eyes….Roman shook himself. 

“I’ll kill you where you stand, you Sutherland bastard.” Roman replied, pressing the tip of his blade just hard enough to prompt a small drop of blood to drip from the man’s chest.

The man spread his arms, a defiance in his face that Roman could grudgingly respect.

“Do it then, I know you McMahon’s have no compassion for man or beast. So this will be just one in a long line of innocents you will kill, I’m sure.”

Roman blinked. Odd words to come from a member of a barbarian tribe that used children as sacrifices for their heathen ceremonies. And suddenly the strange buzzing feeling from earlier in the day flooded his stomach. 

“I don’t kill innocents.” He replied, unsure why he wanted this man to think better of him than that.

The man snorted. “Seems like you’re about to do that right now.”

Roman moved his sword from the man’s chest but kept it at the ready. He was...curious... about him and he wanted to keep hearing his oddly charming raspy voice. Telling the rational parts of his brain to shut up, he motioned at the ground with his sword.

“Sit down.”

The man took it as the command it was, and with a quick glance to where his sword lay he complied. Roman settled himself on a nearby stone, the height difference somehow making him feel more in control than he knew he was.

“Your name.”

The man hesitated. “Ambrose. Dean Ambrose of Sutherland.”

“What did you do to that rabbit?”

“I healed it.”

“Healed it how. I saw no bandages, no salves.”

“I heal in a different way.”

Roman snorted. “So you deal in fairy stories like the rest of your crazy clan.”

Dean’s eyes flashed. “I’m _not _crazy. Nor is my clan. Just because you fools prefer to destroy the earth more than worship it doesn’t make us crazy.”__

__“Do it then. Do some magic.” Roman meant the words to come out as derisive, but he flushed a little to hear his voice sound like an eager child’s._ _

__The inflection in his voice wasn’t missed by Dean...by the idiot Sutherland...and he gave a little smirk. Roman raised his sword slightly, and the man smoothed his face._ _

__“It’s a little...tiring…” he ventured. “I’m not sure if I can do that again so soon. And, well, no conveniently injured animals around.”_ _

__Roman laughed. “Just as I thought. A delusional Sutherland. How amusing.”_ _

__Dean’s hands clenched and Roman idly grasped the hilt of his sword, readying it in case the man was delusional AND stupid._ _

__“I’m not delusional. I’m not a fully trained Druid, yet.” He answered, scowling and looking away._ _

__“I get the feeling you were not supposed to be using your “gifts” out here.” Roman commented, amused._ _

__“Yeah, well, gifts are meant to be given, not hoarded.” Dean retorted, and Roman got the feeling that he had said that phrase a lot; probably to people who didn’t agree. A little wave of understanding flowed through him and he shrugged it off. He should have already killed him and been back in Ayrshire, instead he was...fraternizing...with the enemy. Though the enemy seemed kind and brave and not a slavering barbarian. And those eyes...and that small waist...and it looked like he had dimples and Roman wanted more than anything to get him to smile._ _

__“Please. Will you show me? Something small so it doesn’t tire you too much.”_ _

__Dean looked at him suspiciously and Roman didn’t blame him. A long pause ensued, finally Dean sighed and gave a jerky nod. Getting back down on his stomach, he ran his fingers over the ground, finding what he was looking for after a few moments. He cupped his hands again and started humming, though it sounded to Roman to be a different tune than before. A minute or two later he stopped and opened his cupped hands._ _

__“That...that is impossible. Some sort of sleight of hand...I cannot believe.” Roman stood and backed up a pace._ _

__Dean smiled down at the fully grown primrose flower in front of him. “Sleight of hand? Exactly where would I have gotten the flower?”_ _

__Roman leered at him. “I could check your kilt, Sutherlander, but I doubt it is worth it.” He knelt, making sure to keep Dean in his line of sight and picked the small purple flower. He stared at it, marveling, and dropped his guard._ _

__“Typical.” Dean snorted. “You see magic in front of you and dismiss it, and then pluck and kill what it has created.”_ _

__Roman gave a growl. “Watch your tongue. Be grateful I haven’t already cut it out. It is no more than you barbarians deserve.”_ _

__“Barbarian! You’re the one that came upon me and threatened me! Demanded I use my sacred magic like some...some puppet show for your amusement! The only barbarian I see here is you!”_ _

__Roman let his temper get the better of him and lunged towards the aggravating man, but was blinded by flashing bright lights flickering in front of him and he turned wildly, waving his sword with one hand as he pawed at his eyes._ _

__“Damn you, you witch! Tempter! I should have killed you the moment I saw you!”_ _

__“And if I had been quicker, I would have blinded you the moment I saw you!” The raspy voice responded, tinged with laughter. Had that voice ever been pleasant and fallen on his ears like a fondly remembered and half forgotten song? Never!_ _

__Roman could hear footsteps pounding away and he tried to run towards them, but ended up falling with a yelp into the cold stream. He heard laughter off to his left and gritted his teeth._ _

__“Bastard!” He yelled. And _not _because he knew the dimples he wanted to so desperately see were lost to him. Not at all.___ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild update appears! Just as a fyi, this story is going to update slowly. Thank you for your interest and for reading. A comment or kudos is always appreciated and motivational if you feel the story is worthy. A slight note on the 'world' in the end notes.

Dean laughed, giddy, as he ran home. Stopping at the dormitory for the supplicants he dropped off his sword and splashed his face with some water in the bathing room. He almost walked right into his friend Sami as he came out.

“Dean! Where have you been! Jack has been looking for you everywhere! Chief Stephanie had called a meeting of the Druids to discuss the Spring portents and he was embarrassed that you couldn’t be found.”

“Oh Sami, come on. Sitting in on a meeting with her Highness versus getting into trouble in the great outdoors?” He slung a friendly arm over Sami’s shoulders. “You should come with me sometime. I healed a rabbit just for you and met an arrogant, good looking McMahon.”

“You what?! Dean! I mean, he didn’t hurt you, did he?” Sami quickly started poking and prodding his friend.

“No, and I would have let the best healer of the Sutherlands at any wounds immediately, don’t worry.”

“And you used your gift! You know you aren’t supposed to, Dean.” Sami shook his head, exasperated. 

Dean grinned, waggling his eyebrows as he walked backwards in front of Sami. “I saved a rabbit, you know, a little cute bunny? And you aren’t happy?”

“Yes! But this McMahon...what happened?”

“I was up by Brannon’s Brook. He caught me unawares, threatened me a bit. Demanded I do some magic so I grew a primrose seed for him. He got aggressive again, so I managed to do an illusion spell, the one with the blinding lights, and he fell into the stream.” Dean chuckled at the memory of the huge warrior splashing in the stream like a petulant child.

Sami looked completely shocked. “Jack is going to be so angry with you!”

“Well who besides you knows I was out that way, did spells and got caught by a McMahon for a few minutes.” Dean danced backwards down the hallway a couple steps and smacked right into a broad chest.

“Now I do too.” a disapproving voice came rumbling out of the broad chest.

“Uh...hi Jack.” Dean said brightly.

“Come with me.” The older man commanded, stalking back down the hallway from whence they had come.

Sami gave him a sympathetic look and mouthed “Good luck.” Dean gave him two thumbs up, but his face dropped as he turned around.

Jack stomped into his small office and workroom, turning disapproving eyes on Dean.

“What do I hear about you almost being killed by a damned McMahon?!”

“One of the clan, but I doubt one of that name. He was too tall, dark and handsome for that.” Dean smirked.

“And...and you showed you gift to this heathen?” Jack thundered. 

Dean scowled and started pacing the room. “I didn’t really have a choice, did I? He had his sword pulled on me and demanded I show him magic. What...I was just supposed to die rather than help a primrose grow?!”

Jack’s face and voice softened. “Of course not, Dean. But don’t you see that your actions not only put yourself in danger, but the rest of us too?”

Dean slumped into a chair. “I know, teacher. Just...sometimes the earth calls for me and I can’t help it.” 

“And I’d hate for the man with the strongest natural talent I’ve ever seen to waste it by being spitted on the blade of some barbarian.” Jack said kindly, but firmly. “Next time just let someone know where you are going and when you should be back. Or even better go with someone, there is strength in numbers. And try to not do it when it reflects badly on me in front of Stephanie.”

Dean cracked a mischievous grin. “Bet she wasn’t happy.”

Jack’s eyebrow raised. “Neither was I, you troublemaker. Now, promise me.”

“I promise. I’m sorry, teacher. I don’t care what she thinks of me, but I don’t want you to have to suffer anything on my account.” He wrinkled his nose and sighed. “I’ll give her a heartfelt apology and let her know you had nothing to do with my absence.” He fidgeted in his chair.

“Go on, Dean. You’re dismissed. But I want you here at three to go over some more cantrips. And stop calling me teacher. Your false respect is grating.”

Dean laughed, his dimples coming to life. “I respect you, Jack. That’s why I try to give you grey hairs.” He gave his friend a wink and wandered off to the great hall to get something to eat.

* * *

“Dean! Sami told me all about your..eh...adventure!” A brash, but friendly voice hailed him as he entered the great hall.

“Becky! So Sami here is telling tales, huh?” Dean grinned, grabbing himself a hunk of bread and meat and sitting next to his two friends at one of the long tables.

“Not telling tales!” Sami protested. “I was hoping she would help me knock some sense into you so you don’t go haring off at every opportunity.”

“I’ve been ‘haring’ that you found a man, Dean.” Becky quipped, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

Sami threw up his hands and huffed. “I don’t know why I put up with either of you. Why must I be the voice of reason.”

“Cause,” Dean said, chewing a bit off his piece of bread. “You’re the smartest and most responsible of the three of us. And you ‘hared’ right, Becky. At least, I guess he found me.”

“I’m glad you weren’t hurt, Dean. Really those barbarians aren’t to be trusted.” she sniffed. 

“Well I know you’ve had enough encounters to say that truthfully.” 

“More skirmishes with the bastards than I would like.” Becky answered, unconsciously rubbing at a scar that ran down one arm from her elbow to her wrist.

“And our fearless warrior made us proud.” Sami replied, gently bumping shoulders with her.

“Always.” Dean declared, taking a big last bite of his food and intentionally chewing with his mouth open.

“Really Dean?” Sami complained.

Becky laughed. “You two want to continue with your combat lessons?”

“For as long as you’ll teach us, Becks.” Dean responded, chewing exaggeratedly as he gave Sami a wink.

"Sounds like a good idea, or I'd be giving Dean a combat lesson of my own to not get himself into danger." Sami grumbled, softening his words by slinging a friendly arm over Dean's shoulder.

The three headed out of the great hall, Sami groaning as Dean and Becky exchanged puns which got more and more outlandish as they tried to one up each other.

* * *

From her rooms overlooking the great hall a lovely dark haired woman watched them leave, a thoughtful expression on her face. 

“Kane!”

“Yes, your majesty?” A tall, sinister man answered.

“The preparations have begun, have they not?”

Kane gave a single, weighted nod. “They have, lady.”

“How long.”

“As the druids stated earlier today, the signs are still unclear, Lady Stephanie. But it should be soon.”

“It _will _be soon.” She murmured. “If I must go to the tallest mountain, or swim to the lowest point in the sea, I will _make _it be soon.”____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note on the "world". Jack and Cesaro are their normal ages. Sami, Dean, Becky, Roman and Finn are somewhat younger-early to mid twenties.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this and I hate this chapter, lol. Wherever it's going we'll get there eventually.

“Piercing blue eyes and a waist you could span with your hands? I still don’t know why you didn’t just ravage the boy.” Finn said, amused.

Roman grumbled. “If you are going to keep poking fun at me…”

“Oh I’m not, my friend. I just figured you to be more bold.” Finn replied, as they walked to the training fields.

“Just keep it quiet. I don’t want it to be known that I met one of the Sutherland clan and let them live.”

“And watched them heal a rabbit and grow a flower.”

“I swear to you, I saw both those things. Whether a miracle or some kind of trick, that man is talented.”

“I would watch your heart, warrior. You sound smitten.”

“I’m _nothing_ of the kind!”

“Yet you asked me to go with you to the stream to try to find him again…” Finn laughed. 

“W-we should be investigating their magics. Who knows what they can do with them. I asked you as my friend to help me.” 

“Woo him?” 

_“No!”_

Finn laid down his sword and clapped Roman on the shoulder. “You know the seriousness of this, don’t you?” 

“Finding a man attractive is not a crime!” 

“It is when he belongs to a barbarian tribe that our people have been fighting on and off since before both of us were born. Roman, please tell me you just think the man was good looking. That it isn’t anything...deeper.” 

“That’s what I’ve been telling you this whole time!” 

“And is it the truth? That’s all you feel for this man with the ‘piercing blue eyes’? That’s why you’ve been talking about nothing but him for the last two days?” 

Roman hesitated. 

“Roman?” 

“No.” He slumped down on the ground, putting his head in his hands. Finn joined him, bumping shoulders. “Damn the gods, Finn. Somewhere between healing a rabbit and growing a damn flower he stole my heart. I’m such a fool.” 

“You are human.” Finn responded mildly. “And I will come with you to try to find this person and instead of spying, we’ll talk to them.” 

“And what do I do...tell him how I feel? I’m sure that will go over well.” Roman grumbled bitterly. 

“ I’ve never seen you so affected by someone before. And if the quick answer from this Sutherlander is that he doesn’t care one copper piece for you, then you’ll just have to get over this infatuation of yours. But if he says the same about you….then things will really get complicated.” 

Roman gave a growl and stood, beginning some practice strikes against one of the training dummies a few feet away, tuning out the world around him. 

“By the gods, Roman. That dummy has done nothing to you.” A pleasant, deep voice said, as the man who carried it walked towards Finn and Roman. 

“Toni!” Finn exclaimed. “Back from patrolling the eastern boarder. Good to see you, brother.” 

They clasped arms as Roman continued training, his bare chest glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. 

“He has always been conscientious about his training, but I’ve never seen him quite so…” 

“Vicious?” Finn finished. “Ah, my brave friend. But our brother here is in love.” He said quietly, so Roman would not overhear. 

“Love? The man who has steadfastly said love is nothing but fairy stories? Oh who is it, do tell. Is it that minx, Eva? She’s had her eyes on him for some time.” 

“No, it’s a blue eyed minx of the male kind. And a Sutherland.” 

_“What!?”_

“He found him doing some heathen magic and fell under his spell.” Finn responded, chuckling. 

“It may very well be a spell, Finn!” 

Finn looked shocked. “You’re….you’re right! I never thought… but if their magic isn’t just old wives tales, Roman could be being manipulated!” 

“Where did he see this witch?” 

“By Cullodena Brook. The one the heathens call Brannon. Dammit Toni, if he is bewitched what can we do?” 

“Find the witch and make the unholy thing remove the enchantment from him.” Toni said grimly, clenching his jaw. “By any means necessary.” 

“The Sutherlander goes by name Dean Ambrose. Roman wants to see the man again.” 

“Well then, we shall do everything in our power to ensure he does. And that this Ambrose undoes his charm.” 

Finn looked worriedly at his friend, who was still battering the wood and straw dummy with a show of raw power, his muscles bulging as he swung his sword. 

“It seemed like perhaps it was love, Toni. I swear on my sword. But if this Ambrose has altered Roman, the gods help him. For my meting out of justice will be slow and very painful.” 

* * *

Dean placed a hesitant knock on the thickly carved wooden door, the hollow noise it made always set his teeth on edge. 

It creaked open ominously and he stifled a snort. He was pretty sure only reason Chief Stephanie didn’t have a workman fix the door was because she thought the ominious squeal of hinges provided more of an air of mystery and gravitas. 

The guard who opened the door readily recognized the young man and waved him forward, announcing “Dean Ambrose” to the woman reclining on a padded, intricately decorated chair. She was talking with Kane, but waved him away and motioned for Dean to come closer. 

He stifled a sigh as he complied, stopping a few feet away and giving her a polite bow. 

“You wanted to see me, your Highness?” 

The small smile that hovered over her lips made a shiver run up Dean’s spine; having never trusted or liked the woman being in her presence was never fun, but something about her now made him uneasy. 

“Yes.” She responded, breaking up Dean’s wandering thoughts. “I wanted to discuss your future, Dean.” 

“Future? I assumed my future is to finish my studies with Jack and be inducted as a full member of the Druidic class. To do complex healing and read the signs of the gods and interpret them. With all respect, I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Of course, Dean. Those things will are still part of your future. And will happen quite soon if Jack’s reports on your progress are accurate, as I’m sure they are. But I was speaking of your future in a more...personal sense.”

Dean frowned, still completely confused. “Please explain, I still don’t understand.” 

“As you know, my husband Hunter was killed by the barbaric McMahons in battle three years ago.” 

“Yes. Such a tragedy for our people.” Dean murmured, his brain helpfully supplying that Hunter was an egotistical tyrant who they were better off without. 

“I find myself with no companion to live my life with, a companion who would help me provide an heir for our people.” 

Dean froze. She couldn’t possibly… 

“I could, of course, find any number of Chieftains that would like to expand their holdings by adding mine. However, I want to continue my own autonomy and power. I’m sure you understand.” 

“Of course. That is a completely valid concern.” Dean’s dry throat had him stumbling over the words. 

Stephanie stood, her gown flowing around her body as she came close to him, giving him another smile. Dean figured she thought it was an inviting one, but to him she looked like a cat staring down a whole field of small delicious woodland creatures. She laid a cool hand on his shoulder. 

“Once you complete your studies, I have decided you are an excellent choice to become my new consort.” 

There was an awkward silence until Kane spoke up from his seat against the wall. 

“I’m sure the boy is shocked by your esteemed self finding him worthy of such a position.” 

Dean glanced over at Kane, then back to the guards at the door and managed to conjure up an excited looking smile. 

“Of course, Chief Stephanie. It...it is such a great honor to be chosen for something so..so momentous.” 

“Good. I expect you to be diligent in your studies. Jack told me he thought you would be ready for induction into the Druidic community by the end of this month. I already have the castle staff preparing for a lavish marriage celebration on the eighth of this next month. The signs are very favorable for this union and I'm looking forward to having you as a companion, Dean. For the time being tell no one of this. I will make a public announcement myself. Now, as I'm sure you know, I have many issues that need my attention. You may go.” 

Dean bowed and managed to keep a smile on his face until he left the throne room, it quickly fading as he made his way down the hall and slumped to the floor, putting his head in his hands. 

“ _Fuck._ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Join me in the hellscape of Tumblr if you like](http://titaniumkitten.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the nature of the beast of cheesy romance novels, there may be some consent issues. NO non-con, but more along the lines of catching a glimpse of someone bathing naked in a sparkling stream, that sort of thing. And obviously poor Deano being coerced into a unwelcome marriage could count in that as well. I hope the ridiculousness of the story shows that I don't advocate any of said issues.

Two days later the three men of the McMahon clan rode their horses towards a destiny the clear, cool day could not even hint at. Roman was excited, even giddy, and his two friends glanced at each other often, for their friend had never acted like this before. He had rode on a little before them and Toni, with a practiced flick of the reigns, drew his horse alongside Finn’s.

“You see? Acting unlike himself. Finn, this could truly be some kind of spell.”

“Even if it is a spell, is it a bad one?” Finn mused. “It’s the happiest I’ve ever seen him, Toni, and he doesn’t even know if we are going to find his ‘beloved’ out here.”

Toni snorted. “ ‘Beloved’. He grows more infatuated every day over a man he interacted with for a few moments. Had any other man made him fall in a stream, Roman would have given him a split lip. Instead he wants to declare his love. It is unnatural, Finn.”

The harsh cry of a falcon sounded once, twice, then thrice.

“Roman. He must have found him already.” 

“Hurry, Finn. We should not let Roman be alone with him!”

The two urged their horses into a gallop and followed the direction Roman had ridden, meeting up with him in a few moments. He gestured for them to leave the horses, and they snuck forward.

“He’s farther down the creek than before. I heard his voice. I think there are others with him.”

From their vantage point at the lip of a hill they could see below them a bend in the brook where a pool had formed. Dean and a slim redhead were splashing each other with water, laughing and shouting as an older blond man sat near the bank reading out loud and trying to compete with the rough housing.

There was a short pause between the onlookers.

“So...lewd.” Toni murmured, his voice disapproving.

“Bathing together like that! It really is...lewd.” Answered Finn, his voice rough.

“He is beautiful, isn’t he?” Roman breathed, flushing slightly and looking away from the scene in front of him.

Finn hesitated. “Y-you said he had red hair?”

“It seems reddish in some lights. He’s the taller one in the water. Cavorting with that red bearded boy.”

“Oh!” Finn sounded relieved for some reason. “Yes...he is quite good looking. The...the other one is quite fetching as well.”

“You strippling boys, now Finn has come under their spell too?” Toni huffed angrily. “I see it is I who will have to save both of you.”

“Save us?” The two other men said in unison, sounding dazed.

Toni rolled his eyes. “Idiots!” 

Roman and Finn looked abashed, carefully keeping their eyes away from the tantalizing flashes of bare flesh below, though their hearts attempted to draw their eyes back to the banquet laid out before them.

* * *

“Dean! You said that ‘being out in the wilds would be more conducive to your learning’ and all you’re doing is playing when you promised to listen to your lesson!” Jack called, his voice saturated with exasperation.

“Blame Sami!” Dean yelled back. “He’s the one insisting on this unruly behavior!”

Sami giggled. “I just wanted a quick dip. You’re the one who stripped himself and cannon-balled into the water!”

“Barely missing a stone with your head.” Jack observed. “Now listen to the damn lesson, or we’ll go back to town.”

Dean sighed. “Yes, teacher.” He pulled his lanky, yet muscled frame from the water and stuck his hand out for Sami, gently pulling him into the bank as well. Sami nodded his thanks, quickly and efficiently redressing himself from a small pile of clothes near Jack while Dean sloppily belted his kilt around his slim hips, water dripping from his hair and rolling in big, fat drops down his chest. 

Toni snorted as he saw both Finn and Roman continuing to politely avert their glances as the boys dressed.

“You two play the demure maid when you were just staring at those...Sutherlands like slavering dogs.”

Roman flushed hotly. As though he would do anything of the kind to Dean who was now sitting at his teacher's feet, grinning with dimples that lit up his whole face. Making it shine like the sun…

“Come on, Roman! You wanted to greet your ‘beloved’, so let us go introduce ourselves.” Toni said impatiently.

Roman started, coming back to his senses. “Oh, yes. Of course. Let us go.” He slowly stood up and made his way down the hill.

Finn went to follow and Toni held him up for a moment.

“You know what we discussed, Finn. Seems like whatever foul magic these men use has ensnared you as well. Be strong and vigilant.”

Finn nodded. Was he so afflicted as well? The dismissive nature of their clan regarding the so called “magic” of the Sutherlands was indeed a mistake.

The three men made their way down the hill, ending up on the other bank of the stream from the lounging Sutherlanders.

Sami noticed them first, letting out a worried murmur to the other two men. They each quickly armed themselves and stood, a unwelcoming wall of pale, muscled flesh.

Roman took a deep breath. “Dean,” he called, “I-I wish to speak with you.”

Dean looked confused and turned to the other men.

The taller blonde man with him spoke first. “Is this the man who threatened your life?” 

Dean nodded. “The one I grew the primrose for, Jack.”

“Then I will take pleasure in killing him for you.” The big man thundered, unsheathing his sword.

Toni growled and unsheathed his. “I’d like to see you try, heathen!”

Jack paused, his gaze falling on Toni. He stared at him for a moment, then an amused smile crossed his lips. He lowered his sword slightly and whispered to Dean, who glanced across the water and smirked.

“If you drop your sword on the bank and come to this side unarmed, I’ll listen to what you have to say, McMahon. And give my word you won’t be harmed if you show no aggression.”

Roman eagerly dropped his sword and started wading through the cool stream.

“Roman!” Toni hissed. “Are you mad! They’ll kill you!” He tried to grab at Roman’s arm, but he shrugged him off.

“If you are that concerned about my welfare, then stay on this side of the bank armed and you can come to my rescue if need be...if you can stop staring at the blonde.” Roman said shrewdly.

“I am not interested in that blonde temptress!” Toni sneered, though his voice was desperate. 

Roman had made it to the other side of the bank and managed to hear the large blonde -Jack- mutter something in response that sounded like “Clearly, you ass.” Roman swallowed as he came face to face with Dean.

“You wanted to say something to me?”

“I...I wanted to apologize. For threatening you and disrespecting you. You deserve far better than how I treated you.”

The slim redhead behind Dean made a surprised noise. “An apology from a McMahon.”

“Sami..” Dean cautioned.

“I...my name is Roman Reigns, fair one. Would you...would you accept my apology?”

Sami snorted at the pet name and made a small, pained noise as Dean elbowed him. 

Across the bank Finn murmured “Sami…” in a broken tone. 

“This is ridiculous!” Toni protested and made to stride across the brook.

“This coming from the man whose mind is full of sweet nothings” Observed Jack, still readying his sword in case the bald man made good on his earlier threat.

“That...that is a lie!” Toni blustered

Jack raised an eyebrow. “We Sutherlanders have our ‘heathen’ magic, warrior, and I can tell the weight of your thoughts right now.” He gave a little smile. “And neither you, nor your two companions seem in the usual martial mood of the McMahon clan.”

Toni was cowed into silence as Finn slowly unarmed himself and waded through the brook, stopping in front of Sami. He spoke gently to the boy, who blushed and responded, the soft conversation continuing as they both settled down on the grass.

“Dean...please, will you forgive me?” Roman asked again, his desperate hands clenching, causing his muscular arms to flex within his tight fitting linen shirt.

“And why should I, Roman Reigns? Simply because you’ve decided against naming me witch again?”

“Then take your sword and end my miserable life. It would be nothing without your forgiveness.”

“So dramatic and no need for it.” Dean said, giving an amused snort. “I’ll forgive you.” 

Roman surged forward, embracing Dean and yelped when he felt small teeth dig into his leg. Dean pushed him away, scowling, and Roman looked down to see a small rabbit attached to his ankle. He wasn’t absolutely sure, but it may have been the one Dean had healed a week ago.

“I said I forgave you, that didn’t give you the right to touch me.”

“So you sicced a damn rabbit on me?”

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. “I didn’t. When even the wildlife disapproves with what you are doing…”

Roman flushed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“You do a lot of things that warrant apologies, don’t you.” Dean reached down and gently picked up the rabbit, who cuddled into his arms.

“Dean, Sami, we should get back to town.” Jack interrupted. “We will be missed if we don’t leave now, and I doubt these strapping lads would like to be faced with a search party.”

Roman made a distressed noise and looked at Dean. “Please...let me see you again.”

Dean hesitated.

“I beg of you. I promise I shall be more...careful...as to my actions.”

“Dean…” Jack warned, a touch of disapproval in his voice.

“Two days from now. Meet here.” Dean said with a small smile.

Jack threw up his hands and sighed as Roman grinned widely.

“Now, Dean! Sami!”

Sami managed to tear himself away from the comfortable nest he had made with Finn, his cheeks slightly pink. A few small murmured words made his cheeks flush further as he scurried over to Jack’s side.

Jack surveyed the two younger men in front of him. Enemies, he knew, but with his gift he could feel the inherent goodness of each man; the growing warmth in each of them signalling a deep bond was forming between them and his friends. He steadfastly ignored the muscle bound bald man who had been pretending not to stare at him for the last half hour. The situation was already dangerous and complicated enough. He shouldn’t have let the men speak, should have fled with his friends the moment they made themselves known, but now it was too late. His two friends walked in front of him, chattering excitedly. He gave one last worried glance back at the three men of McMahon.

“Nothing but trouble in tartan.” He grumbled to himself, sending up a brief prayer to the gods to watch over the situation. They truly needed all the help they could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and views. Things will unfortunately be updating a little slower due to life. But this tale is far from over. Muahahaha!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wipes dust off of fic* Hi there. An update for those still around. Thanks for the continued support with this ridiculous nonsense!

That rest of the day was a blur for Roman. he vaguely remembered riding back to Ayrshire, his two comrades as quiet as he was. He knew he must have fed and watered Gwenyfar and that he should have done some training and had consultation with Shane, the clan chief, but he remembered none of it. 

Now, lying in his bed and having tossed and turned for hours, his traitorous mind flew back to the afternoon. The image of Dean roughhousing in the water, before Roman had remembered his better self and looked away, cemented itself in his thoughts. The lanky muscled arms, that tantalizing waist, the pale skin glistening with water in the sunlight. A groan left his lungs and he shifted onto his side, punching the pillow in frustration. He tried to focus on something else, tried to think of his upcoming duties for a tournament of arms that Shane was organising. But all his mind would fixate on was Dean,  pebbled nipples hard from the cool water and spring air as he had climbed out of the water….

“No!” Roman muttered. “My baser instincts be damned. I’m better than this. To...to think such things is wrong.”

But his mind would not cooperate, and Roman flushed to feel his manhood stirring at the thoughts of the small glimpse he had gotten of Dean’s maleness as he had climbed back onto the bank of the brook. Now the unreadable smile Dean had given him seemed full of promise and to destin him access to carnal delights. He moaned, thinking of how he could easily pick up the smaller man and spear him on his cock; make him scream before the culmination of their coupling. Roman desperately grasped at his now straining manhood, morals be damned. He stroked slowly, letting it fatten to it’s full length, his desire igniting in a fiery passion. Moaning loudly, thinking of Dean’s lips stretched around him, thrusting up into his fist again and again as his hips moved more and more erratically. His breath quickened, and with his other hand he pinched and pulled the tight tips of his nipples, until they were both stiff, the small edge of pain inflaming his passion further. He moaned softly and returned one large hand to his cock.

As he stroked, his mind shifted again, imagining the Sutherlander’s hand instead of his, the wetness of his lips around the reddening tip of Roman’s love arrow. Dean’s cool, elegant fingers curling around his balls, his exploratory squeeze. 

His movements were no longer all his own now, there was an animal's instinctive memory working from deep within his mind, some primal place that would move beyond the images supplied by his infatuated brain. Roman growled, a feral sound, his thoughts whirling with images of making Dean his...possessing him, owning him, providing for him. Roman’s thoughts strayed to fingering Dean open and impaling him on his straining shaft. His breath quickened and a flush of warmth suffused his quivering body as he neared his climax. The thought of Dean’s fluttering hole contracting around his cock caused Roman to plunge over the crest, his body spasming as he shot hard and warm over his fist. A quiet murmur of “Dean…” as his racing heart started to calm. 

“Gods...I..I have debased myself!” Roman groaned, as his sated state brought his more rational side forward. ”How could I use memory of him for such a purpose!”

Wiping at the product of his release onto his sheets he stumbled out of bed, dressing himself quickly and wandered the castle grounds finally finding himself in the deserted training yard, deciding to practicing punches and kicks against an unfortunate dummy. The waves of guilt roiling in his stomach washed over the beach of his still burning desire and more than ever he knew he was on the cusp of falling into something dangerous.

Finn found him there an hour later, looking exhausted, slumped against the wall with a considerably more destroyed practice dummy wavering on it’s pedestal beside him. 

“Roman.” He said worriedly. “Are you alright?”

“I’m disgusting. Not worth the confidence Shane has put in me, nor worth your friendship.” Roman muttered, pushing himself away from the wall and stalking off.

Finn stared after him, bewildered. “Roman!” 

But the taller man had already made it halfway across the training grounds, and with the hostile lines of his shoulders, Finn thought it better to not follow. He shook his head and opted to go find Toni, his heart troubled by Roman’s words.

He found the older man in one of the many courtyards of Chief Shane’s compound, in conversation with a few others, their words soft but sharp. An air of wary tension surrounded them and Finn grew more perplexed. It seemed like the entirety of Ayrshire was in a bad mood this morning.

Cesaro noticed Finn and spoke a few words to the men, breaking off from their group and falling in step with Finn as he walked a little away for privacy.

“Have you seen Roman this morning? He is in some dark mood. I’m worried.”

“Probably some reaction to that man.”

“You mean Dean.” Finn shook his head. “I don’t believe they are the devils you think. Or that we’ve grown up being told about.”

Toni looked sheepish. “Nor do I. That’s what I and the other men were discussing. These battles, skirmishes between the two clans have done nothing but cause destruction. We were discussing the possibility of convincing Shane to extend an olive branch to Chief Stephanie.”

“I don’t think it would be difficult to convince Shane, he wearies of battle and unnecessary deaths. But I doubt she would accept, especially with the death of her husband not so long ago.”

“His death was due to his own evil practices. Shane would have never let him keep those kidnapped girls.”

“As well I know. My cousin Bayley was one of those taken. I would have gone after those damn Sutherlanders and killed Hunter myself if Shane hadn’t retaliated.” Finn growled.  

Toni laid a comforting hand on Finn’s shoulder. “I wonder if they know. The Sutherlanders I mean. The true story of the start of this ancient animosity. The men we have met, they are not ruthless barbarians. They are not evil. Perhaps if Shane is successful and Stephanie puts aside her machinations, we could have peace, true peace between our clans for the first time in centuries.”

“It is a lofty goal, Toni. But a good one. One we should have tried fighting for years ago.”  
“Well, sometimes the chance meeting of two men can spark something more than just an infatuation.”

Finn gave a grin. “Are you talking about Roman and Dean? Or you and Jack.. _OW_!” He gave a hurt look and rubbed his arm. “What was that for?”

“Actually...I was thinking about you and Sami…” Toni said mischievously, shaking out his hand from punching Finn in the arm. “Come, let’s go find Roman and see what has him so upset.”

* * *

Dean sighed as he put down his book of cantrips, rubbing his eyes. He was sitting in one of the quiet courtyards of the castle compound trying to study, but the thoughts swirling in his head were giving him a headache. Roman’s long, black hair and beautiful eyes were warring with his duty to oppose the McMahon’s and his absolute panic about his impending marriage to Stephanie. He was angry with himself for agreeing to Roman’s plea yesterday and promising to see him again, but he’d been desperate for something to take his mind off the nuptials. Roman’s large grey eyes like the stormy seas made his heart feel like it was flying and his full pouting lips and his somehow charming awkwardness...he sighed again, shifting to lay down on the bench he had been sitting on and flinging an arm over his face. Why couldn’t things go back to what they were?

“Dean?” 

He felt a hand  on his arm.

“Whaa?”

“Been looking for you.” Sami said, nudging him over to sit next to the barely awake ginger-blonde.

“Musta fallen asleep.” Dean mumbled, sitting up.

Sami studied his friend. “What’s going on, Dean. You’ve been...different lately. ”

“Everything's fine, Sami.” Dean muttered. “Stop being such a worrywart. I already told you yesterday that everything is ok.”

“Worrywart? Besides your flirting with Roman you’ve been so quiet the last few days. Barely eaten, had trouble sleeping, I know something is bothering you. Why won’t you tell me? You’ve never kept anything from me before.”

Dean’s stomach clenched and he stood up abruptly. “I’m **_fine_**.” He snapped, regretting his tone of voice, unable to stop himself. “Just leave it alone.”

Sami’s face went a little blank and he gave a sharp nod. “Done.”

“Damn, I am sorry. It is just…” Dean ran his hands through his hair and started pacing, his mind whirling.

“Dean. Just tell me. Please.” Sami’s voice sounded a little unsteady.

“Dammit all.” Dean growled and tugged at his hair, the little pang of pain bringing him back down to earth. “Chief Stephanie..she…”

“You know you can trust me Dean. Whatever it is, I want to help.”

Dean gave an incredulous laugh. “You won’t believe me.”

“Of course I will.”

“She wants me as her consort. Wants an heir.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Three days ago, before we saw Roman and met Toni and Finn. I was summoned to her throne room and she said we were to be married. Next month, on the eighth. What could I say against it? You know what can happen to people who cross her.”

“Dean...I’m sorry.”

“So am I. What am I supposed to _do_?” Dean’s voice was rough with frustration.

“I don’t know.” Sami said honestly. “But we have to think of something. We should tell Becky and Jack. They could help.”

“I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone. I don’t want to bring anyone else into this. I couldn’t bear it if you all got in trouble because of me.”

“We’re your friends, like we would let you get forced into this without trying to help.” Sami sounded indignant. 

Dean gave a weak smile and slung an arm around Sami’s shoulder. 

“Thank you.” He said simply. 

“We’ll figure this out. Come on, let’s go find Becky and Jack.”

Dean wasn’t holding out hope that anything could be done, but his heart felt lighter as he followed Sami.

* * *

Finn and Toni finally managed to find Roman sitting moodily in one of the small gardens that littered Shane’s estate. 

“Roman! We’ve been looking for you.” Toni said heartily, hoping he could draw him out a little.

“Sorry Toni, I’m not in the mood for company.”

“Tell us what’s wrong, Roman. Perhaps we can help.” Finn offered

Roman blushed and looked away.

“Does this have something to do with Dean?” Toni guessed.

Roman cleared his throat. “I have much on my mind. Many responsibilities.”

“So it is about Dean.” Finn said, sitting down by his friend. “What happened?”

Roman mumbled something, the flush on his cheeks growing more pronounced.

“You what when in bed?” 

“I abased myself while thinking of him.” Roman said in a rush.

“Oh Roman.” Toni said a little disapprovingly.

“I know.” Roman grumbled.

“Rather prurient, but not something to hate yourself over, man. Our baser instincts sometimes overrule, and you did no real harm.” Finn offered. “I trust your nobler side is now firmly in place.”

Roman nodded vigorously. “Very much so.”

“Good. Because we have other matters to discuss than your perverted dealings.” Toni said with a wry smile.

Roman gave a little noise of protest at his words and looked sheepish. “What do you have to discuss?”

“The hopeful stop of hostilities between our people and the Sutherland clan.”

“Really? A stop? No more unnecessary bloodshed, no fatherless or motherless children due to war? And…”

“And us three being able to freely see those Sutherlander temptresses.” Finn said with a wink. 

Roman turned an attractive shade of pink as Toni chuckled. 

“Jerk.” Roman muttered. “So, what bold plans do you have in mind?”

The three men started a spirited discussion, trying to find a way to help their people...and themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

“She what?” Becky screeched, a hand flying over her mouth.  
   
“Keep your voice down!” Sami hissed, glancing around.  
   
Becky shook her head. “So she wants an heir out of you? No offense Dean, you are wonderful...but she’s the Chieftain of a powerful clan. Why would she want an untried druid as a consort?”  
   
“I don’t know.” Dean said honestly. “She said something about having a husband who wouldn’t try to rule her, to take her lands for himself. But me specifically? There are plenty of other men that would do. Any of her guard, some of the minor nobles even.”  
   
“Well Sami is right. There is no way we’re going to let this happen. It’s terrible! I fight for our clan, but I myself don’t like her. And forcing you…”  
   
“We have to think of something.” Sami replied, wringing his hands nervously.  
   
“What about Jack? He might have some ideas. Does...does he know?”  
   
“Not yet...I told Sami first. He’s teaching a class, I think.” Dean answered.   
   
Becky snapped her fingers. “I got it! Have Jack pretend to have an ominous vision saying Dean is unfit or something. The marriage will cause a plague or anger the gods. That should do it, shouldn’t it?”  
   
Dean gave her a rather sour look. “Saying that I’ll cause plague? Thanks…”  
   
“Well better that than being married to the woman..”  
   
“That’s true. It’s worth a try, I think.” Dean made a face and glanced at Sami. “What do you think?”  
   
Sami nodded thoughtfully. “She does follow the words of the druids very closely. We should talk to Jack and see what he can come up with.”  
   
“I can help him write up some star charts, make it look really convincing.” Dean’s voice sounded hopeful, and a glimpse of his dimples shone.   
   
“I could even sow some rumors about signs of plague or sickness in the people. Try and get everyone to a fever pitch about it.”  
   
“That’s a great, Sami! I can speak to some of the other soldiers, I know some of my close friends would help in furthering the rumors. This really could work, Dean. We just need a few days to set everything in motion.” Becky’s eyes were shining.  
   
“I hope so.”  
   
“Let’s go wait for Jack in his study. We can go over the plan with him. ” Sami suggested.  
   
The three friends strode off, going over other ideas on how to make Dean into a very undesirable mate.  
 

* * *

   
“We think this will work, Chief.” Toni said firmly, his face solemn  
   
“You really think Stephanie will agree to terms? She is most stubborn…” came the unimpressed voice of their clan leader.  
   
“Shane, you know as well as we that the stories young mother’s tell their children about the ‘evil’ that lurks across the border is not the truth. Whether their rulers be stubborn minded, the people do not need to fear the loss of their husbands...wives...daughters and sons to a needless war.” Roman’s voice was strong and rang with conviction.   
   
Shane cocked his head, giving Roman a glare. “Stubborn minded. Not just her, but me as well?”  
   
Roman had the grace to blush, but nodded. “I would say so. Though it mean discipline or censure from someone I hold as I close friend...a brother. A war fought on and off for hundreds of years between your two families? I have lost family, friends...as have we all.”  
   
A sigh. “I will not censure you for speaking your mind. Even if in a rather disrespectful manner. Hunter forced my hand when kidnapping our young girls, and now Stephanie uses his death as propaganda...as a way to continue this war.” The silver haired man gave a small smile. “So you really think a little groveling and giving her some choice pieces of land will smooth things over enough?”  
   
“Plus some rare jewels in weregild. And discussing how this peace will be beneficial to her.” Finn added. “Hunter was her husband, but she is a very pragmatic woman. I think she’ll be able to see how the hurt of three years ago, solely created by her husband, does not offset the loss of lives and money these ongoing skirmishes will have.”  
   
Shane nodded slowly. “As you know, lads, my wife was taken too soon by a Sutherlander attack right after our third child was born. If I can put my hurt aside for the greater good, perhaps so can she.”  
   
“She will. Use your honesty and forthrightness. Hopefully it will speak to her.”  
   
“You’re right, Toni. I will. I hope this overture can spark some kindness in her. I’ll send a messenger in the morning with a prettily worded request.” He gave a rather sardonic smirk. “Or shall I say...plea...to her highness. I think a plea will stroke her ego more. Then all we can do is wait.”  
   
The other three men nodded, a little guilty that their act of reconciliation was brought upon by somewhat less than altruistic circumstances.

* * *

   
The next day Roman left Ayrshire, giddy to find Dean at the brook and tell him about their plans to finally have peace. Then they wouldn’t have to sneak around, could walk in the daylight reveling in their affection for each other.  
   
He found a strangely subdued Dean laying on the bank on his stomach, idly dragging long piece of grass through the rushing current.  
   
“Dean!” He called softly, jumping down from Gwenyfar and unstrapping a lunch basket he had brought with him. The object of his desires raised his head, giving a small smile. Roman bounded down the slope where he had left this horse and sat cross legged next to him.  
   
“Roman...I…” Dean hesitated, then shook his head. Roman didn’t need to worry about Stephanie. Becky’s plan would work. It had to.  
   
“What...is something wrong?”  
   
“N-nothing. Just been a tiring couple of days.”   
   
Roman frowned, but chose not to pry. “I’m sorry about that, love.”   
   
“It’s better now that you are here.” Dean said quietly, a shy smile crossing his face.  
   
“I feel just the same. I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed you.”  
   
“Oh? Been thinking of me?” The Sutherlander asked, looking a bit mischievous.   
   
Roman turned an attractive shade of pink, thinking of the day before's transgressions.  
   
“You did think of me, didn’t you, my big strong warrior.” Dean teased, nudging him with his shoulder.  
   
“I may have, you troublemaker.” Roman grumbled.  
   
Dean laughed, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder. Roman responded by flopping on the ground, rolling around and groaning in fake pain. This left an attractive opening and Dean pounced, transitioning from punching to tickling. Laughing helplessly, he did not giggle, Roman managed to gain the upper hand and flipped Dean on his back hovering over him.  
   
“I’ve got you now!” He said triumphantly, locking eyes with his prey.  
   
Dean regarded him, a twinkle in his eye soon growing serious. “Yes, you do.” He said quietly.  
   
“If I kiss you, will I be attacked by any small woodland creatures?” Roman asked, a teasing smile playing around his lips.  
   
“I think you may be safe...just this once.” Dean breathed.  
   
Roman leant down his long, luxurious hair curtaining around the boy's head as he pressed a sweet, chaste kiss on his lips.  
   
Dean made a small moan, arching up to deepen the kiss until it became anything but chaste. Their tongues dueling for dominance until Roman took full control, plundering the lithe boy’s mouth until they had to part for air.   
   
“You are...intoxicating.” Roman said quietly, smiling down at Dean, whose heaving chest only highlighted the smallness of his waist.  
   
Dean took a sharp breath. “We shouldn’t. I’m sorry…” He slid out from under Roman and sat with his knees to his chest.  
   
“Why shouldn’t we? Because our clans have an age old feud that should have been resolved years ago? Dean...I know this going swiftly...but I lo- I mean...care for you, very much. I will not force you, it is your decision, but...am I wrong in saying that you care for me?”  
   
“No.” Dean said softly.  
   
“Then please...let us enjoy this. Let us have fun together, be...happy together. My darling, please don’t push me away.”  
   
Dean was silent, then extricated himself from the little fort he had made of his knees, giving Roman a small smile.  
   
“You’re right. I want to enjoy this, have fun with you. Care for you. For as long as I can.”  
   
Roman felt the last utterance a bit odd, but his elation at Dean’s softening stance made him overlook it.  
   
“I’m glad. Your decision makes me very happy.”  
   
They simply looked at each other in silence for a few minutes, drinking in the sight of the other and feeling the flower of new love blossoming even further….until a mischievous glint came back in Roman’s eyes and he gently tackled Dean, peppering his face with kisses.   
   
“Ack!” Dean spluttered. “I take it back, I hate you!”  
   
Roman grinned. “No, you cannot take it back. You are stuck with me.”  
   
“A terrible fate.” Dean muttered, trying not to smile.  
   
“The worst.” Roman agreed, giving kisses to his neck and trailing them up to his lips.  
   
“The absolute worst.” Dean nodded, leaning up for a slow lingering kiss. “We should certainly not do this all afternoon.”  
   
Roman pressed his forehead against Dean’s, then kissing his nose. “Oh no, certainly not. I’m not expected back until this evening...so we shouldn’t stay here kissing and touching..”  
Dean laughed. “Now...kissing, touching and eating whatever is in that tempting lunch box would be fine though…”  
   
“Definitely.” Roman said smiling tenderly at him. “Definitely.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um....hi! *shakes dust off fic* If anyone is still interested in this old thing. Muses can be a bitch.

Stephanie swept into her study, her long trailing gown flowing behind her. The ever present menacing figure of Kane following her.

“How dare he. That, that pig.” she fumed. “It has been a week since the official announcement and he would dare to object to my intentions of wedding that boy. Saying the portents are bad? Those ridiculous rumors that came to my ears a few days ago about the wedding causing some kind of plague? Preposterous.”

“I believe Jack has a soft spot since he helped take care of the boy after his parent’s death.”

“Well then, he should be overjoyed at the elevating of that scruffy...thing...to the heights of being married to me.”

“Perhaps misguided loyalty may have made him conjure up the idiocies he spewed. Thinking somehow that being your consort would not be the apex of any man’s fancy. Wonders will never cease of those that do not give proper respect and obedience to you.”

“Well if he has that soft spot for...Dean...then it’s a blessing that I did not include him in our plans.”

Kane nods.

“The preparations?

“They are going smoothly, your Highness, the ritual circle has been completed. Those druids fully faithful to you  have already imbued the circle with the power of five sacrifices.”

“It’s such a bore to find enough sacrifices to prepare...but I’m glad it’s proceeding as planned.”

“We can find enough beggars and the few McMahon warriors we have taken in battle only make the enchantment stronger.” Kane responded with a smile.

Stephanie gave him a knowing smirk. “I believe that is your favorite part of the whole process…”

“It very well may be.” Kane chuckled. “I am looking forward to what you will be doing to the brat.”

“I’ve always seen you glaring at him, but I never thought to ask why you dislike him.” She sat down in an ornate chair, idly picking up a jewel encrusted goblet that Kane quickly filled with sweet wine.

“His father was a thorn in my side all my life. Always got the best of everything, though deserving nothing. His final mistake was taking my woman. Wedded her, bedded her and had that boy.”

“Such a shame that he perished along with my husband.” Stephanie said, pondering.

“Yes.” Kane said with an oily smile. “Those despicable Sutherlanders. I saw them cut down Dean’s father down myself.”

She caught his eye and gave him a knowing smile. “Ah yes. So despicable…”

“And then his poor mother died from...grief...a year later.”

“Grief. Of course.”

“The boy has not much shown me any respect, even in my position as your loyal servant. More than once have I caught him laughing behind his hand at me. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree in that respect.” Kane muttered, venom behind his voice.

“I’m glad Ambrose survived the...run of bad luck that his parents had. Or I wouldn’t have this opportunity.” Stephanie said wryly.

“I thought many times if seeing to the brat. Somehow circumstances always stayed my hand. At least now he’ll really be good for something. The powers he possesses Druid Jack says he is yet to fully access must have something to do with him being chosen for this ritual..” Kane sniffed disdainfully.

Stephanie nodded. “It’s a bit of a shame...with a muzzle on him he’d be rather attractive. Not enough to wed...but at least to bed.”

“Perhaps.” Kane shrugged.

“Cheer up, Kane. In several weeks not only will the insolent brat be dead, but I will have my true loyal husband, Hunter, back by my side. And the rich rewards he will give you for your impeccable service….”

Kane bowed his head. “I am always loyal to you, the authority, my Queen.”

“And that loyalty is always appreciated and will always be rewarded.” Stephanie smiled. “You may leave me.”

Kane bowed at the waist, kissing Stephanie’s hand before striding out the door, unable to keep a smug smile from his face.

* * *

Dean, Becky and Sami were waiting anxiously in the marketplace, Dean sitting on top of a low wall and the other two pacing in front of him. Dean knew their plans had come to nothing as soon as he saw Jack’s face.

“Thank you for trying, Jack.” He said, trying not to let his disappointment show. 

“Dean…” Jack shrugged helplessly.

“You stuck your neck out for me. I appreciate that more than you know, teacher. I just...I need to be alone for a little bit.” He hopped off the wall and walked off.

“Dean!” Becky called. “We can try something else.”

“No, it’s ok Becky. It is what it is. Maybe she’ll let me decree we should all have breakfast for dinner.” He gave a small smile and walked off.

“This is awful! There has got to be something we can do!” Sami said, gritting his teeth.

Jack shook his head, frustrated. “She was adamant in the union. I believe nothing short of death would change the wedding date.”

“That could be arranged.” Becky said darkly.

“Becky!” Sami exclaimed, shocked.

“None of that talk, Becky.” Jack scolded. “Leaving Sutherland leaderless is not a good option. Especially if Kane would most likely be the successor.”

Becky made a face. “True, that would be worse.”

“And Dean?” 

“Be the best friends he deserves, Sami. Keep him occupied. Away from her as much as possible. If we can’t stop it, we can at least make it less painful for him.” Jack softly answered. 

“And Roman?” 

“I don’t think Dean has told him. I think he was waiting to see if our plan would work. Oh gods that will be the worst part of it all, won’t it.” Becky angrily dashed tears from her eyes. “Damn her.”

“He’ll have the opportunity to tell him tonight. It is his story to tell. ”

The sobering thought had them pause in silence for a moment.

“I still disapprove of you sneaking into Ayrshire for a festival. It’s highly dangerous.” Jack continued.

“Well then, maybe you should come with us to keep us safe.” Becky smiled up at the druid. 

“Yes...and see that Antonio who you certainly haven’t thought about since your last meeting.” Sami gave little smile.

Jack threw up his hands. “Like you have any room to talk, Mr. Zayn! I seem to remember seeing you writing Mr. Sami Balor in your notebook rather than listening to Master Healer Bray during one of his lectures I attended.”

Sami blushed and scuffed his feet on the cobblestones.

“Well then it’s settled. Our distinguished Druid will come as a companion and to keep us out of trouble. And perhaps the festival will raise Dean’s spirits. ” Becky said hopefully.

“Keep you out of trouble. Hmph, I will most likely help you walk right into it.” Jack complained.

* * *

They found Dean moping in his room an hour or so later, though he brightened at their enthusiasm to go to the festival. The light hearted banter of his friends, though somewhat forced on his account, gave him the strength to get out of bed and dress himself. They were all careful to remove any signs that they were Sutherlanders and nonchalantly strolled out of the city towards Ayrshire. A slightly circuitous route had them arrive in that city as though they had come from one of the smaller McMahon settlements and the guards at the gate barely gave them a look, more concerned with directing traffic from all the carts and wagons arriving.

“Come this way!” Dean shouted above the noise of the crowd. “Roman said to meet by the fountain in the marketplace!” Despite his predicament, the bustling city excited his love of fun and his heart was soaring at the chance to see the man.

He and his friends followed the rest of the crowd and finally made it to an enormous opening in the middle of the city. Jugglers, jesters and beggars rubbed shoulders with nobles in a whirl of color and levity. Contests of strength and skill awed onlookers, especially one strongman, until a prankster from the crowd darted up and grabbed the large stones he was hurling easily, declaring them to be nothing but painted paper. The strongman was met with loud jeers and the four friends laughingly joined in until the man stormed off.

“There you are!” Came a deep voice behind them.

Dean gave a little squawk and whirled around right into the arms of Roman.

“Hello.” Roman smirked at him

Dean glanced over and saw that Sami was in a similar predicament, while Jack and Toni were sizing each other up. Becky had her hand over her mouth, trying not to giggle and failing miserably. He made a face at her, then turned back to Roman.

“Trying to make me die from fright, apparently.” He scolded

“Of course not, but the look on your face was quite amusing.” Roman chuckled and kissed his forehead.

Sami piped up. “I believe we were promised fantastic food and incomparable entertainment for taking our lives into our own hands.”

Finn, his arm around Sami’s shoulders, laughed. “Certainly something we can provide. Food first?”

The rest of the group nodded and the Sutherlanders found themselves pulled off to several of the food stalls, picking choice bits of meat cooked in spices and exotic sweetmeats, meeting up again at one of the many trestle tables littering the large market square. 

The younger more rambunctious grouping of Sami, Finn, Dean, Roman and Becky shared their different food finds amongst themselves, laughing uproariously as Sami found he had no taste for a particular dish. 

“The look on your face!” Dean chortled.

Becky giggled. “Well, that means more for me!” 

“You have no taste. None at all.” Sami said, pouting.

Finn was duty bound to kiss the pout off Sami’s lips, or so he said, which sparked another round of laughter from the younger group as they continued their merry making.

Jack watched them, an indulgent smile on his lips, then turned and saw Toni watching him.

“Troublemakers the lot of them.” Toni offered.

“So you distance yourself from them in that?” Jack asked a bit teasingly.

“Not as much as I’d like,” Toni admitted. “You seem...anxious? Because you’re afraid you’ll be found out? Don’t be, there are too many people for the guards to concern themselves with trying to find Sutherlanders.”

“I worry for the future. I worry for my charge.”

“You mean Dean?”

Jack nodded. “His father was a friend of mine who was killed in a skirmish between our two peoples years ago. His mother died of grief , so they say, a few years after. I made the decision to raise him the best I could. He is full into manhood now, but I can still see him as the fourteen year old biting his tongue to keep from weeping over his father’s grave.”

Toni nodded soberly. “Looks happy now, though.” He says with a little amusement in his voice, glancing at the younger members of the group as they make merry.

“He certainly can find fun, sometimes in the darkest of circumstances.”

“Darkest of circumstances?” Toni frowned, “What do you mean by that?”

“That...there is a situation...I’d rather Dean tell it than me. In his own way and own time.” Jack admitted, silently berating himself for letting anything slip.

“If it’s something that affects Roman, I have the right to know.” Toni said a little frostily. 

Jack shook his head. “He’ll know in time. And you will too.” He nervously swirled the ale in his mug and watched the younger of their group laugh and joke around.

Toni frowned, but stayed silent. It didn’t seem he’d know this secret of theirs until Dean felt free enough to share it.

* * *

The group took in a comedic play and bought more souvenirs than strictly necessary, before breaking off into smaller groups. Finn, Sami and Becky went to see a small zoo of exotic animals, Jack and Toni went to a lecture by a renowned astrologer, and Roman and Dean were left alone to talk together. 

Roman pulled Dean into a small garden, secluded from the bustle of the festival.

“I hope you’re having fun, Dean.” He said, smiling.

“I am...especially now…” Dean answered with a mischievous smile.

“Oh?” Roman leaned in for a kiss, which Dean returned gladly.

“Yes. Get you alone so I can use my fiendish Sutherland wiles upon you.”

“Oh no!” Roman said between several more kisses, “whatever shall I do?”

“Keep kissing me, of course…”

“I believe that can be arranged…” Roman glanced around, pulling Dean farther into the garden, away from prying eyes.

“Mmmm...trying to use your wiles on me now…” Dean said with a smile.

“Well Sutherlanders aren’t the only ones with them…” Roman countered, pulling Dean in for a hard kiss that left them both breathless.

Dean pulled away, a troubled look on his face, and sat down at a garden bench not far from where they stood.

“Dean...did I...do something wrong?” Roman asked, a little alarmed at Dean’s change of mood.

“N-no...there’s nothing you did wrong. I...I need to tell you something.” Dean said softly, rubbing his collarbone in a distracted manner.

Roman came to sit by him. “What is it? Whatever it is we can face it together.”

“I….I am….Stephanie's intended.”

Roman laughed. “Not the funniest jest I have heard today, but it comes close.” 

Dean looked away, his hands tightly clasped.

“You...are serious… **Chief Stephanie’s**?” Roman’s jaw dropped.

“It was just after I met you. I...I didn’t know how to tell you before. I was completely shocked by it. I didn’t know how to say no to her...and she isn’t someone you can say ‘no’ to lightly.”

“You...you can’t….we **_belong_** together!” Roman said harshly.

“Do you not think I _know_ that? My heart beats only for _you_.” Was Dean’s anguished reply.

“Oh, Dean. I’m sorry. I’m not angry with you.” The raven haired man said quickly, gathering Dean into his arms. “That witch. To force you to wed her….I won’t let it happen.”

“No, Roman. I don’t want you in danger on my account. Let us just have a few more weeks of bliss. Then we can forget each other.”

“To think I have set in motion talks of peace with Shane while you were suffering her advances.” Roman growls darkly.

“Talks of peace?”

Roman nods. “To stop this unnecessary war and repair the relationship between our peoples. I had hoped….”

“That we wouldn’t have to meet in secret….that children wouldn’t have to live without their parents…”

“Yes. Shane is quite interested. But now all I want to do is challenge her to mortal combat.”

“Roman, no. It can’t be helped. What is done...is done.” Dean glanced at the waning sun. “We should go. We did promise the others we would meet them at the fountain at dusk.”

“Dean, you can’t just tell me that you’ll be ripped away from me in such a manner and then talk of going! Meet me at the brook in two days. We will talk more. We will figure something out, I promise. I won’t let you go.”

Dean gave a soft smile. “You may not have a choice, my love. But yes, I will meet you. Perhaps there is something…”

Roman clasped him to his chest, kissing him deeply. “I will not let you go without a fight.”

They walked quietly, hand in hand, back to the fountain and their friends.

By their somber mood, the Sutherlanders of the party knew Roman had been told of Dean’s cruel fate. They were understanding enough not to say anything, and let Roman and Dean take a particularly tender farewell before they set off home.

Toni walked up to Roman after the Sutherlanders had said their goodbyes, Finn behind him.

“Tell me, what secret has Dean told you to make you look so heartbroken.”

Roman heaved a sigh. “We have much to talk about, brothers.”


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later, Roman waited by the brook with a troubled heart. He and his friends had spent a long night after the festival thinking up more and more outlandish plots to get Dean out of his predicament, but all seemed destined to fail. He stared into the swirling waters, almost hypnotized by them until two hands covered his eyes.

“Guess who?” A teasing voice queried. 

“A troublemaker with a heart of gold?”

“Hmph, such insults!” Dean said, dropping by Roman’s side.

“My apologizes,” Roman answered, swooping in for a kiss, then flopping on his back with a sigh, Dean joining him a moment later.

Dean traced down Roman’s broad chest with one finger, his head lying over the bigger man’s heart.

“Do you think your plans to have peace between our peoples will work?” He asked quietly after a few minutes.

“Shane is behind the idea. The problem is swaying Stephanie.”

“Should...should I try? I mean, I’m going to be her consort.” The thought made his stomach clench and he pushed away from Roman, sitting up with his knees hugged to his chest. “I hate this.”

“Then come with me! Come back to Ayrshire. You would be welcome there, I promise. We could be together. I-”

“It’s not that simple, Roman. My friends, I don’t want to leave them and I know Stephanie is a vengeful person. She’d go after them. And I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.”

“Then bring them with you!”

“Tell Becky to leave her family...Sami too? I wouldn’t put it past Stephanie to hurt their parents, and Becky has a little sister. To tell Jack to leave a position he’s worked for his entire life? Just so I could be with you? I am not that selfish.”

“Of course not.” Roman said smoothly, pressing their foreheads together and giving Dean a kiss on the nose. “My eagerness got away from me. We’ll figure something out. We still have time.”

Dean wrinkled his nose. “You are so romantic. It’s gross.”

Roman chuckled. “My apologies.” He gave Dean a quick kiss on the lips, which became deeper as he was loathe to pull away.

Dean moaned, his body going soft and pliant as Roman slowly pushed him down until he was laying on his back, their lips still touching. Roman reluctantly pulled himself away to take a breath, then gave a little sly grin and trailed his lips down Dean’s neck, giving little nips until he reached the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He worried that spot, so intent on leaving a bruise to mark the wild ginger blonde that he didn’t realize they were surrounded until a rough hand grabbed his shoulder, pulling him away from the object of his desires. He gave a grunt of pain as his tailbone hit the ground and tried to stand before a dagger at his throat stopped him.

“Good thing Chief Stephanie wanted you followed. For your own protection, of course.” A rough voice spoke as a large man strode up to Dean and stood looking down at him disapprovingly.

Dean was frozen for a moment, staring in horror, then scrambled to his feet. “Let him go, Kane.” 

Kane smirked. “Let him go? A McMahon who was trying to attack you. Force himself upon you.” He tsked. “My lady would never forgive me if I did that.”

Dean flicked worried eyes toward Roman, then back to Kane’s face. “It’s nothing of the kind. He wasn’t attacking me! Let him go!”

“Hmmm…” Kane started circling the younger man, obviously enjoying himself. “I wonder what would anger her more...that her beloved consort to be was attacked by a dastardly barbarian of the McMahon clan. Or that her choice is a filthy whore who doesn’t deserve to lick my boots, let alone hers.”

Roman growled, straining against the hold of the two burly men who had grabbed him, but the slight cut of the dagger into the delicate skin of his throat stopped him. 

Dean clenched his fists at his sides. “Stop it, damn you!”

“I think it would go much easier on you if you stuck by the story that he attacked you.” Kane said mildly. “But I wouldn’t mind seeing what punishments she’d devise for you if we go with the truth of you being an unrepentant slut.” 

“Kane, please.”

“And now you beg. Who are you begging for, whore? Your own miserable life or his?”

Roman growled again, a low, dangerous sound which made Kane turn, giving him an amused smile.

“Growling like the dog you are.” He motioned for the dagger to be removed from Roman’s throat and grabbed him by the chin, studying him. “Pretty. Stephanie would like you for that, but she would gut you for being a McMahon.” He chuckled. “Tell me, boy.” He said, addressing Dean. “How long have you and this brute been having this little dalliance.”

“About three weeks.” Dean said quietly, his hands still clenched at his side.

“And seemingly about to run away with him, from what I could hear. I fear your reluctance to marry stems mostly from him, doesn’t it?”

“I wouldn’t want her anyway! She is a cruel, vengeful bitch and I wish she had gone the way of her husband.” Dean snapped.

Kane strode toward him, his face a thunder cloud. “You dare!” He roared. “You dare insult her like that!?”

The last shred of self preservation left Dean as all he saw in front of him was years of being with Stephanie, having to provide her heirs, never seeing Roman again. He strode forward himself, now almost chest to chest with Kane.

“I dare! I do not want her, I do not want to be with her, and sure as I am breathing do not want to help her have a child!” He shouted.

A swift brutal backhand by Kane sent him reeling with a sharp cry of pain. A second later an enraged Roman struggled away from the guards and leapt at Kane, both men sprawling as he tackled the bald man and started slamming his fists into him. It took four men to wrestle Roman away, pinning him to the ground where he lay breathing harshly, a murderous look on his face.

Kane stumbled to his feet. “You son of a bitch. I’ll kill you myself!” He shouted, unsheathing his sword and advancing on the subdued man.

Dean had gotten back on his feet, a small gash above his left eye bleeding freely through an already forming bruise. 

“You hurt him and I promise you, I’ll be dead before the marriage ceremony.”

Kane snarled and turned towards him. “What?”

“I’ll drink poison. And make sure there is a note implicating you in my death.”

Kane chuckled. “She’ll never believe it.”

“She knows you hate me. Even before you catching us here and I’m sure a nice note talking about you abusing me behind her back will go far in convincing her.”

“I’ll make you pay for this.”

“I don’t care as long as you let him go.”

“Dean…no.” Roman said desperately, struggling again against the men holding him down.

“I would just take a hand, or an arm. Or a leg.” Kane chuckled. “He could live still without a couple limbs. How about that, whore?”

“Then my answer would be the same.” Dean answered, his voice trembling with anger.

“I know you druids consider your “word” to be powerful. If I let him go, you’ll behave yourself befitting to your status as her chosen consort? Wed her gladly and be obedient to her?” Kane smirked. “And to me?”

Dean took a shaky breath, ignoring Roman’s protests. “Yes.”

“Well then, considering the circumstances I’m willing to make a deal.” He gestured to the men holding Roman. “Let him go. Get him his horse.”

Gwenyfar was pulled forward by another of Kane’s minions, whinnying as she saw Roman.

“I won’t go. I won’t let this end like this!” Roman strode forward towards Dean, Kane stopping him with a large hand to his broad chest.

“Dean?” Kane said, his voice tinged with amusement.

Dean raised eyes bright with sorrow and frustration. “Please, Roman. Go. I couldn’t bare you hurt...dead.”

“I love you. I won’t stop loving you. And I will do everything to get you out of this. I swear it.” Roman’s voice was brimming with anger. 

“How sweet. Your horse is waiting for you, cur.” 

Roman threw Kane another murderous glance. “When I come to reclaim my love, you’ll be the first to taste my blade.”

“I look forward to seeing you fail.”

Roman growled again, and leapt into his saddle. “I will be back for you, Dean.”

“I love you.” Dean replied brokenly as Roman spurred Gwenyfar into a gallop.

Dean watched as he rode away, a simmering mix of anger and sadness filling his heart; his body shaking from the strain of keeping it in.

“Damn you.”

Kane tsked. “Now, now, Dean. I don’t think that language is very becoming of the consort of my lady.”

Dean grit his teeth, refusing to answer. Kane gave a short whistle and his horse trotted to him. He smoothly got into the saddle, then roughly pulled Dean up to sit behind him. Dean couldn’t help but look behind him, hoping for one last glimpse of his love as they started the trip back to Sutherland.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration:
> 
> http://www.wwe.com/worldwide/gallery/superstars-in-kilts-photos
> 
> Book cover:
> 
> http://tinyurl.com/j723ycf


End file.
